In this year, we completed three major sub-projects. First, we employed glucose-sensitive sensors coupled with high-speed amperometry to evaluate rapid fluctuations in brain glucose levels following exposure to natural stimuli and cocaine. Second, we conducted a study, in which we examined fliuctuations in brain glucose and glutamate levels during natural drinking behavior. Finally, we examined changes in brain glucose induced by MDPV, a highly potent cocaine-like drug that became popular in recent years.